russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
'' ABS-CBN Program Schedule 'Weekdays' * 4:27 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:30 am -''' ** '''Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: Mobile Legends (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) ** Thurs: My Puhunan (replay) ** Fri: #NoFilter (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - UmaGanda ** 5:00 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Baguio) *** Bagong Umaga Bagong Balita (Dagupan) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga) *** Panay Sikat (Iloilo) *** The Morning Show (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) *** Maupay nga Aga Kapamilya (Tacloban) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos) ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (Metro Manila/Rizal) / Gangnam Beauty (Regional) ** 10 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) * 11:30 am-3:30 pm - PrimeTanghali ** 11:30 am - I Have a Lover ** 12:15 pm - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm-5:45 pm - Kapamilya Gold ** 3:30 pm - Kadenang Ginto ** 4:15 pm - Sandugo ** 5:00 pm - 100 Days My Prince (Metro Manila/Rizal) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional *** TV Patrol North Luzon (Baguio/Dagupan/Laoag/Isabela/Pampanga) *** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (Batangas/Mindoro/Quezon) *** TV Patrol Palawan (Palawan) *** TV Patrol Bicol (Naga/Legazpi) *** TV Patrol Panay (Iloilo/Kalibo) *** TV Patrol Negros (Bacolod) *** TV Patrol Central Visayas (Cebu/Dumaguete) *** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (Tacloban/Calbayog/Catbalogan/Borongan) *** TV Patrol Chavacano (Zamboanga) *** TV Patrol North Mindanao (Dipolog/Cagayan De Oro/Butuan) *** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (Davao/Tagum) *** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (General Santos/Koronadal/Cotabato) * 5:45 pm-11 pm - Primetime Bida ** 5:45 pm - Pamilya Ko ** 6:30 pm - TV Patrol ** 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano ** 8:30 pm - The General's Daughter ** 9:15 pm - The Killer Bride ** 10:00 pm - Codename :Terrius ** 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda * 11:00 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm -''' ** '''Mon: Mission Possible ** Tues: My Puhunan ** Wed: #NoFilter ** Thurs: Sports U ** Fri: Mobile Legends * 12:00 am - O Shopping 'Saturdays ' * 5:30 am - Kape at Salita (hook-up with DZMM) / Swak na Swak (Regional) * 6:00 am - Mission Possible * 6:30 am - My Puhunan * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak (Metro Manila) / Local Morning Shows and Current Affairs Program ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao * 7:30 am - Angel Wings * 8:00 am - Dok Ricky Pedia * 8:30 am - KB Family Weekend * 10:00 am - Coke Studio Philippines season 3 * 10:30 am - KB Family Weekend * 12:00 nn - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Ipaglaban Mo! * 4:45 pm - S.O.C.O. Scene of the Crime Operatives * 5:30 pm - Kuha Mo? * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Home Sweetie Home * 7:30 pm - The Voice Kids Season 4 * 8:30 pm - MMK * 10:00 pm - I Can See Your Voice * 11:00 pm - Failon Ngayon * 11:45 pm - The Bottomline with Boy Abunda * 12:30 am - O Shopping 'Sundays ' * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants * 8:55 am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * 9:15 am - Superbook Reimagined * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 4: Quest for Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:00 pm -Rated K * 7:00 pm - Parasite Island * 7:45 pm - The Voice Kids Season 4 * 9:00 pm - Kapamilya Super Blockbusters * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O Shopping ' '''See also * [[ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked|'ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked']] Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional